


my sponsor

by The_Survivor



Series: The vampires sponsor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Multi, Romance, Tragedy, Vampires, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Survivor/pseuds/The_Survivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe is a seventeen year old orphan , who lives alone and goes to school , and is a very smart girl . but has a rare condition of which her body produces too much blood and has to get it removed every 4 days , one day she receives an acceptance letter to the school she was applying to , the same school her parents attended , when she gets there she discovered that it's a vampire school for vampires and what are called sponsors or a suppliers , which are basically people like Zoe .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just the beginning it may be a bit boring but it gets interesting in the end and the next chapter it kinda gets ugly  
> tell me what you think  
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

My name is Zoe , I live alone since my mom passed away and my dad abandoned us I have a weird condition in which my body produces more blood then my blood vessels can take so every now and then I go get drained out of blood . Long story short I got accepted in a school I was applying to and it turns out it's a vampire school !! , and that i'm something called a suplier; which is a vampire's blood supplier in other words , and each vampire has a sponsor, here's how i found out :

" Okay ?? let's say I believe which I don't what's going to happen ?" I asked my new principal "Well nothing really were just going to pair you up with James so that you too can start the bond " "James ?" "You know the nice young man who spent the past week showing you around " "I know who he is but how do you know that he's " "Your match ? well usually there are tests and exams to know but your case there really is no questioning it " "Why ?"

"Well you see there are four main blood types like in a regular hospital say A ,B, AB, and O the , A type vampires can supply all types of vampires except O however they can consume only A and O blood . B type vampires can consume all types of blood but can only supply B types , AB can take from all and give all but O's because O's can only take from O's but can supply all types . The o type is very rare only one pair every century is found it's so strong some vampires can't take it " "I'm going to guess i'm a O " "Yes " "And so is James ?" "Yes "  
" Okay that's a really good story you should write a book I on the other hand have homework " "You still don't believe us " "No !! vampires don't exist " "Well what if I told you that every vampire has a special ability " "That's going to make it harder to believe Mrs Timothy " "Well what if I show you they should be practicing right now " " Huh fine let's go " "Follow me " .

He led me down the hall to the gym that I was never allowed to inter , when we interred the student were standing in combat positions like they were about to fight , as soon as we interred everyone started staring at us , or me ! .

" Mrs Timothy what seems to be the problem " said the teacher or coach I didn't really know who he was "well Mr Timothy she's having a hard time believing so i was wondering if you could give us a demonstration " "Wait Mr and Mrs Timothy you too are married ?" " Well that's out of subject but yes this is my husband now what do you say dear ?" " Sure , so boys who wants to start first " They all wanted a chance to show what they've got so he lined them next to each other with targets in front of them " Ready .... aim .... fire !!" They all then started shooting at the targets with what ever there was they all had powers !! I was amazed but then terrified , it was true !! how is it possible ? . 

My legs started shaking and i found myself running out the room as fast as i can not looking at where i was or wear i was going , i found myself tearing getting ideas like : was my life a lie ?, how did no one tell me ?, where my parents vampires ??, and the biggest question of all what was i going to do now?. I then bumped into someone and fell when I looked up it was James !! 

"Are you okay Zoe why were you running ? , are you .. are you crying ?? what's wrong ?" "Can you do it too " "Do what ?" "I know everything stop lying to my face ... you're a vampire right ?" "Yes .. yes i am " " I'm your ..suplier right ?" "Yes , I mean I've been living on your blood for the past seventeen years of my life " "what ?? " " The blood that the hospital takes from you is send to me , i would be dead by now without you !!" "And you have a power too ??" " Well .. yes " "What is it ?" " Zoe you really don't want to know " "Oh for god's sake just show me " " Fine just don't freak out " " I won't " He simply touched the locker next to him and it immediately melted , I jumped away even more terrified 

"I'm what everyone calls the sunny vampire , I control fire, heat , even the body temperature sometimes , the sun doesn't burn me and unlike the others i'm stronger in daylight ..." "...." "huh , it seems you're really not interested " " of course i'm not , who wants to live their lives being bit by a vampire every single day ?? " "Yo think I'd like to live my life biting you , or that i'd like to live my life tasting nothing but blood ??? " "...." "We can't choose everything in our lives but the little details that we can choose , we need to choose well " "What do you mean ?" "I mean whether or not you want to be a supplier isn't your choice , but you can be a supplier on your own terms . I can't choose whether or not i want to be a vampire but i can live the way I want nobody can tell me what to do , don't let them tell you what to do " "Okay I don't want to get bitten !!" "Oh no that's one of the things you can't choose we'll both die in that case " "What why ?" "Um your organs will gradually start to stop working because um .. how about you get up first let's go " "Wear too ?" " Just trust me " "Fine " 

I don't know why I just trusted him even though I've only knew him for a week , he took me to a garden near the school that he said no one came to , we sat down and he told me everything ; some stuff weren't so bad but some scared me , he said that there are bonds started between vampires and their supplier , and after starting all bonds some sort of magical light tells whether it's true or not . If a vampire isn't able to make a true bond with his sponsor by the time he's 25 he'll die along with his sponsor .

the vampire will die because there is something in the supplier flesh that helps him regenerate his sells , without it he will eventually die . And the sponsor will die because the organs gradually start to stop because of the lack of what we would call venom , he said that the reason my left eye was bloody is because I've never been bitten before .

I also asked him whether all vampires were males and all supplier were females and if so why ? : " Not all vampires are males , every two vampires born one is a female , however our school is for male vampires and female supplier ; they separated them into different schools 13 years ago because there was an incident were a vampire fell in love with another vampire " "Why is that wrong ?" "Its not I mean no one tried it , but in the heaths side it doesn't do anything its like gay marriage 100 years ago its not bad its unacceptable " "What about my parents do you know which was which " "Um ya your parent went to school with mine your mother was the vampire and your father was the supplier " " Oh ... so about our situation " "You call it a situation but its not just take it easy" "I want to I just don't know what to say or do " "I've got an idea follow me " "Wear to this time ?" "Just trust me I promise not to bite you...yet " "...O..Kay fine " 

We then went back to the school and sat in the cafeteria on one of the tables " Look ten o'clock " "Are they making out !!? " "No he's having lunch " "What !!" I looked closer and realized he was in fact biting her neck , and she didn't look like she was in any pain !!.

"Doesn't it hurt her ??" "Well from what I've heard it's suppose to , but in those twos case there's no way it should ; you see they've past the second bond every bond that is made does something to connect them together after the second bond the supplier feels what the vampire is during the bit , they can even communicate ; say he's angry shell be in pain , say he's happy she'll feel like nothing's happening at all " "That's .. interesting .. say he's horny ?.... will she also .. you know ??" "Well I haven't tried it yet I guess you'll have to wait till we make the second bond and get turned on " "Wow wow I didn't say I would do it !!" well you don't really have a choice , as I said you have to do it but you can decide when and where and how to do it , but IT is going to be done if not today tomorrow not tomorrow after that and so on " "you're probably right but will you let me decide when ?" 

"Ya sure , but don't test my temper I have issues " "You !! have anger issues I can't really believe that" "You have no idea it runs in the family you should see my father " "Well i'm going to meet him eventually " "NO!! I'm going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen " "Why??" "He isn't the best person in the world .... or one of the best 100 ...... or even a good person .... he's a very , very , very , bad person!!" "....Oh I see well what about your mother ?" "Um .. well she's sortta with your mom right now so when you see your mom tell her to hook you two up " "Oh .. i'm sorry I didn't know " "Nah I guess we're just like each other bad fathers and dead mothers !! " "huh yeah that seems to be it !!"

Surprisingly we talked all day he told almost everything I needed to know and he was really nice , I actually thought it would work the whole bond thing .. ;until one day a week later it's like he turned into a completely different person , one i'm not sure whether or not I like. 

"Zoe .. good morning !" I had a blood session scheduled later that day so I had a bad headache , and was dizzy , and he's been harassing me all week for that fucking bite !!. 

" Huh good morning James " "You look sick what's wrong ?" "I have a hospital appointment today so please don't make my headache any worse than it already is " " Me , I don't know what you mean " "Really !! what about the ten million times a day you ask me did you decide yet , are you ready , when can we start , so on so on " , " Ow that ? well I guess you have a point , but today should be a very good time because you most definitely won't have time to go to the hospital " he grinned as he said that "What why ?" he went on by saying "Today is the evaluation exams , they take 3 extra hours after school hours , so you're in a pickle " "What !! I forgot all about those but if I have a nose bleed here i'm dead !!!" "Oh you have nose bleeds , well I mean one bite can end all your problems " "No James it'll just make them bigger " 

I turned around to walk to class when he grabbed my arm "Zoe !! " he shouted in an angry tone " I told you not to test my temper I'm giving you the opportunity to choose when you want it , BUT I can always take that opportunity away you know " He said those words and I froze in my place , for the first time I was actually scared of what he might do to me .

he squeezed my arm then put his hand on my head as he whispered "I hope you don't have a bleed today in the closed gyem with over 30 vampires just dying to taste the great taste of your blood , keep it in mind .... hmm lets change the agreement : TODAY you are going to get bitten that isn't your choice , you Can however choose who ..ME , OR one of the 29 other vampires in the room " "Stop it James you're hurting me !!" I muttered quietly but he just tightened his grip .

My legs were shaking I could feel it . "Right here !! " He whispered while poking my left side neck "I'll see you around Zoe " And he left me alone in the crowded hall shivering in my place !! , holding my arm he actually hurt me , I bet everyone was looking at me , I Was about to fall to the ground when I woke up to a pat on my back .

"Zoe are you okay you look a little off " "Maybe she has a fever do you have a thermometer dear ?? " It was the couple from the cafeteria earlier , they go to many classes as me , I think there names are Ricky and Aria " I'm fine really Just a bit dizzy " I said while trying to stop shivering "Now now Zoe you can't lie to us for many reasons , first I can read minds , second we kinda heard and saw everything !!" " You did ?? , well he was kinda loud.. " "Yeah he was , Zoe you look like you need a drink come on we have time before class starts " we went sat down all three on one of the stares he bought us juice and we started talking , Ricky was a kind person and so was Aria I actually liked them. 

"So you don't want to start the bond , why ?" Ricky asked , "It's not that I don't want to start it , I don't like the idea of someone putting their fangs in my neck " , " Why not it's actually very nice !!" , "Well maybe for a happy loving couple it is " , "But you won't know until you try , I thought it would hurt but he was nice to me " They really were the happiest couple I've ever seen , " I'm still not sure what to do" , " Well you better figure it out soon , you have till midnight Cinderella " , "Stupid night school " , "You do know that we wake up on 2 pm right " "Wait you do ?? " , "Yeah your days are our nights and your nights are our days " , "I didn't know that , I would of scheduled my blood appointment in the afternoon instead " 

*The bells rang and it was time for class ,so I got up and did my best not to faint in class or get a nose bleed in the cafeteria . When it was time for evaluation I didn't necessarily see or walk straight but I was alive and wasn't bleeding , they took us to the gym , and we all sat down , I sat alone for a bit before Ricky and Aria came and sat to my right side , then James came and sat to my left I didn't want him to but I couldn't say anything 

"Hay Zoe ... about earlier I didn't mean to scare you " (you didn't !! then what did you mean to do ass hole !!) "Umm it's fine ...I guess " , "I told you about my anger issue , and I forgot to take my pill in the morning so it just blow up " , "So you're not serious about what you said!!??" , "Oh no I was dead serious , it just came out in the wrong way " (What this fuckinn ass hole !!!) "Yah and just so you know I can read your mind so stop cussing " , "How can you read minds too , don't you control fire ?? " , " Oh yeah , I got this from the last man who tried to kill me " , "What !?" , "Well yeah a lot of people try to kill me , I'm the head of a very important clane so I kill them back " , "What you just kill them " I don't know how I was able to talk but I had too he's a murderer , I had to be tied up to a murderer !!

"Every clen boss has opposers he has to deal with " , "Yeah but there are other ways to deal with it other than murdering them !! " "If you don't kill them they'll just come back with more , ask Ricky there he knows what I'm talking about " , "What do I know " He turned our way to join the conversation "Don't we have to kill those who try to kill us " "Well I mean yeah !!" , "Why !! can't you capture them and put them in jail or something " , "Oh we do that sometimes " , "When we don't like or need their ability , when they have a strong and interesting ability why waste it " That made me so angry they think that they can just kill whoever they want whenever they wanted !! "That's not right just because you can doesn't mean you should !!" , "You've never tried it when someone tries to kill you you'll have no choice " , "Yeah Zoe call it self defence " .

"Babe did you invite them to my party next week ?? " Aria decided to join too " No not yet , hey you two it's Arias birthday next week and you're both invited " "Okay thanks , back to our subject you can't go and kill people " , "Look let me give you an example, Aria babe didn't someone try to kill you last week " , "Yeah it was horrifying " "And what did you do " "I killed him of course !!" , "See !!" , "Why !! couldn't you injure him or capture him " , "Of course not i'm no vampire I pierced his heart and ran " "Okay that's self defence but you two " , "What , we get challenged to " , "Look Mrs Timothy's gonna start " We stopped but I was still angry VERY angry .

"Hello everyone welcome to this year's evaluation tests , I know you think it's a normal exam but it's not " Everyone started to whisper except James Ricky and Aria "What do you know ??" , "Well being boss of the greatest clan of the vampire world helps you sometimes " , "And being the second biggest also helps , we know exactly what she's going to say " "A TOURNAMENT !!"

We had to fight !! I can barely see in front off me , now I have to fight every sponsor in my class which by the way know spells and slay dragons all I have is a black belt and the ability to swing a stick " Why didn't you tell me , i'm going to lose or die !! " "No you won't oh look I'm going first " , "Wait James you're such an ass !!" All the vampires in my class fought against each other , the last two were James and Ricky and a battle going on between Eric and Jack in which Jack lost he was a very handsome boy but cruel I've seen how he treated his sponsor even before I knew about all this , he's a very mean person he deserved to lose , but I can't help but wonder whether James is going to treat me that way too . In the end it was James VS Ricky it was a very hot battle but Ricky was great too he used telekinesis and .. well I couldn't see what he was doing but it worked since he got second place , Yeah James won :


	2. The first bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Jameses first bite

"It's okay babe you were great " "Thanks babe , good match James " "It was , you bastard know how to ruend ones mined " "Yeah and you know how to burn I don't know whether or not i'll heal tonight " "You'll heal eventually " "Oh babe you're up first " "I am !! " "Good luck Aria " "Oh they don't call me the which of the west for nothing " "Oh wait what ??" "Oh yeah my dear Aria is the best which in the area " "Her great grandmother's the one who cursed the jews in germany and made hitler do what he did " , "I don't want to know , i'm up next!!!! " "Look Zoe when you're up there don't think about anything except winning " "What ??" "I know they usually say the important thing is to have a good match and all but if you want to win then think about winning " "But what if I lose on purpose and go home early " "Well that won't work for many reasons : first I won't let you leave even if you lose right now , second you're not allowed to go home before all the tournaments are over , and the last reason is because if you don't reach the top three you may be expelled and have your memory erased " 

"Okay .. explain the last reason please " "Um well Mrs Timothy went through a lot to get you here , she made a contract that states if you are proved not to be my sponsor then you will leave the school ; because you are no longer a sponsor , and because you were not raised in a vampire family your memories will be erased ... so seance I got first place you should at least be on the top three or they'll say we aren't suited for each other and umm I just told you the rest " " And you choose to tell me all this now !! I'm dead !!!" "No you're not don't worry ... Oh look Aria won the first match!!" "YEAH THAT'S MY GIRL !!" , "Atleast he's is excited " , "Come on Zoe you're up and um good luck " .

Fast forward to my fourth match , I started to get really dizzy because of all the blood racing in my veins , I don't know how I still won !! , I was barely standing on two feet , the fifth match was dangerous I was blocking but I couldn't strike everything was blurry and my opponent was able to punch my stomach making me fall to the ground with blood gushing from my mouth and nose . As soon as Mr Timothy saw he placed a barrier around the vampires in the stadium , James was already by my side helping me up and cleaning my face , I don't get him its like there's more than one person in that boody ; one who is kind , and one who is vicious and aggressive !!. 

"Here wipe everything before they can smell from behind the barrier " "i'm sorry I didn't want to lose so I couldn't stop " "No why are you apologizing it's not your fault , are you feeling slightly better ?" "I guess yeah thanks for the wipe " "Um , no problem let me just .." "He burned it to ashes " Better safe than sorry " "Well does that mean I lose ?" "No we're continuing the match one pint for her two more tries , who wins twice wins it all " I felt much better because of all the blood i've lost , so I was ready to kick ass and I did !!.

The top three were me , Aria And a girl in my class called Hannah she was Jack's sponsor and she was strong , VERY STRONG , she went against Aria and left her on the ground unconscious from the first hit , it freaked me out !!.

"Aria are you Okay , isn't that against the rules ??" , "No She is conscious but cant move " of course Ricky was worried as shit but she was right somehow she paralyzed her "What did you do to my girl Mss Blanchet ?" "I stopped her chakras flow she'll be better in a few hours " , I couldn't help but wonder how someone this strong can't stand up to a man who humiliated her everyday !!, it's ridiculous .

Its our time to fight and all I can do is use my body's strength when she can control chakura I dodged most of her attacks but one hit me in my arm I couldn't move it but I took a hit too in return but then she got behind me somehow and striked my spine , I fell to the ground and couldn't move or talk my eyes were open and I could see as she just started to leave the ring like I didn't even exist all I was thinking about was that I can't lose if I give up now then i'll lose my will power I started praying to my dead mother  
"Mom help me , I can't move , I have to before she leaves the ring and I lose my pride .... and much more !!"

"Wear ... are you ... going " , "Huh ? " somehow I got up !! and punched her snobby princess face " How the hell did you get up , it's impossible " , "Not really , not when you want to win " , "We have the two winners!! " Mrs Timothy shouted and the crowd went wild , I guess we are suited to each other , only the future could tell us .

I wanted to leave now that the evaluation was over so I snuck out while everyone was at a party held in the gym as a reward for the results , I didn't want to get bitten , I ran as fast as I could towards the doors but they were locked !!, I ran to the other doors but they were all locked !! I didn't know what to do I started to panic I even tried the windows but they refused to open and I wasn't able to break them , that's when I knew I was doomed !! , thats it im done . Then I heard it from across the hall

"Zoe !! wear are you dear it's already 11:50 stop hiding , and let's get it over with " I was hiding behind the lockers and started to run "Come on now I promise i'll go easy on you " I kept running , I heard him but I couldn't see him , whenever I'd stop i'd hear him and run again , I knew he was there even if I didn't see him "Babe come on stop running you'll get a cramp just come here already " I was freaking out !! where to go ? what to do ?? all of a sudden I found the library door in front on my right and the bathrooms to the left both ways were horrifying , but as the nerd I am I chose the library , I thought I could hide between the shelfs 

"Now now Zoe you should know better " (where are you) next thing I know i'm crying as I ran from iell to another (where is he !! )  
"I'm preying on you tonight Zoe " " Leave me alone !!*(sobbing ) please just ... just leave me alone James i'm begging you " i'm looking around waiting for him to say something but I didn't hear anything (where the fuch is he !!)

*James's point of view at the moment : She was crying !! I didn't mean for that to happen , but it did I didn't know what to answer at this point she was right in front of me looking around I felt guilty for making her run and hide all this time so I thought I might as well get it done I crept behind her and grabbed her from behind with one hand , grabbed her neck with the other hand and took the bite 

"Nooo !!!! sto.... p " She tilted and moaned in pain "It ... hurts !!" I covered her mouth so that noone could hear her no one but me . It felt like nothing i've ever tasted or done she kept moaning and moving in pain I don't understand why it would hurt her I was in complete satisfaction , she slowly started to slip to the ground yet I couldn't stop , it was too good , she was completely unconscious by then , I forgot that I had to start the bond so I forced myself to stop licking the two holes in her neck one last time , now to start the bond the vampires blood must get into the sponsor's system , so I bite my left arm and lift her head up then I let it in her mouth by a kiss , I was extra careful that she doesn't choke , after only one sip I felt extreme pain in my left eye and I knew that it meant the beginning of our painful road .


	3. why am I tied up to a fucking bed ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe finds her self tied to a bed in what looked like the dungeon in James's' palace

Zoe ... wake up dear .. wake up "Mom !!.. where are you it's dark I can't see " , "Zoe open your eyes" , "Mom what happened ??" "Your bond has begun " , "But I don't want to start it !!" , "You must dear , it's your destiny " , "But what if he hurts me ??" , "I'll always be with you remember that dear" , "Mom !! not again .. please don't leave me again " "I love you dear, now wake up !! " 

"What !! Where am I , What happened , Why is it dark !!!, and Why the fuck am I tied up to a bed !!! a very uncomfortable bed ??!! " (wait Zoe think , what do you remember last happened .... Huh !!! that ass bit me !! okay but why am I tied to the bed maybe if I scream someone will hear "Hellooooooo !!!, is anyone there !! hellooo !! James , Jaaaames !!!! , answer me ass hole !! (*I ..I don't like the dark ) Is anyone there , please James answer me " Why is noone answering ,where the hell am I , " I just want to know where I am , and why i'm tied to a very uncomfortable bed , if you don't answer i'll scream !! I have a voice of a cow you know ... fine here goes nothing ( *Deep breath ) " Heeeeelp i'm being reped !!!! oh my god no someone help he has a knife .... oh he stabbed me ... come on !!!!" (Hmm maybe if I )

"Oh my god , who are you ??, stay away from me , what are you doing ??, no don't you dare bite me !! James help me !! oh uh no s..stop it please " ..... *door broke down and lights turned on " What !! where ?? , who ?? " , "Um .. hello !!" , "Oh um hello ?? where's the .." , "Oh I thought that would definitely get someone to come over , and it obviously worked!! ..... by the way who are you ?? and could you possibly know why i'm tied to a very uncomfortable bed ??" 

"Aren't you a talker ? , I'm Jarvis I take care of James , you know like a .." "A butler !!" "Father ! I was going to say father Zoe !" "How do you know who I am ? " "Well it's not so hard is it ?" "Oh right it isn't .. so can you um untie me ?? " "Um well I'd like to but i'm afraid I can't , that's a spiritual shackle only who put on can remove it " "Oh ... well that sucks !! so where ... is James ??" "Oh he has a meeting because of the war " "Wait what war ?" "There's a war happening between vampires and werewolves , it's like 500 years ago all over again " "And why doesn't James's father go ?" "Um we're actually trying our best to keep him away , he's a " "Bad guy , yeah James said that but didn't say why " "you can say he lost his mind after meranda ... his wife died " "Oh well that's sad " "No he was mad long before that " 

"anyway is there anything else you need ?" "Um can you leave the lights on or open a window i'm kinda scared of the dark " "Oh .. I should've guessed " "How were you suppose to know " "Your mother was the same , even though she was a fierce vampire she couldn't stand one second without a ray of light" "Did you know my mother ??" " Yes she was in my class , we were what you could call squad goals your parents James's' parents Mr & Mrs Timothy me and Grettah " "Wow that sounds cool , since i'm most likely to stay here for a while you have to tell me all about it " "Sure why not , I have to go now , it might be a while before James comes back so take a nap or something " "I don't want to it feels like i've been asleep for days " "You have three days to be exact "

"What !!, three days " "yeah impressive some stay for weeks " "Oh is that so " "Yeah well I should go the light is on and i'll tell James to wake you if you're a sleep " "Okay , thanks Jarvis " He left and shut the door , there are a thousand things I should think about but the only thing I can think about is the reason he fucking tied me to a fucking bed !! I can't think of a reason , did he think I would run away !! why would I , because of all the thinking I ended up falling asleep obviously 

2 Hours later : "Hey Jarvis did she wake up yet ??" "Yes as a matter of fact she did " "Good " I was about to leave when he told me to stay a bit to 'chat' ?? "Look James we need to make some things clear " "What ?? " "Zoe she's your sponsor yes ?" "Yes " The only person alive with your blood type no " Huh what's your point Jarvis ?" "You need to try your best to be nice , caring if you're not you might lose her along with your only chance in survival " 

"She'll have to do it or we're both dead " , "Even if she stays but doesn't fall in love with you you're both dead anyway , that's the last bond " "Whatever i'm sure it'll work out " "Not if you don't take your pills before going in there " "Look I don't need your lectures it's been a long day and i'm tired on top of that you're not my father " "No i'm not , but if you keep her tied up in that room you'll probably end up like him !!" "What ever " 

I started to leave the room but there was a force field " Jarvis let me pass " "What happened in the meeting ?" "It's war " "Did you try talking them out " "Yeah that didn't get me anywhere , it's war and i'm the leader for some reason " "You are !!! that can't be right ?? isn't there anyone else " "Nop no one and that's why I have to keep Zoe here ; the werewolves might take her because of her blood boost or worse the guys on our side , they think i'm selfish for not turning her in order to boost the soldiers , I can't turn her in !!! and I won't she'll never forgive me , that's why i'm leading , I either lead or turn her in to be drained " "Oh James i'm sorry , wow I sound like a mother who look kid you're a tough one and i'm positive you can do it if you set your mind to it " "You think " "No i'm sure you can , always do" "So can I go now??" "Take your pill first " "Fine " "Oh and if she's asleep wake her up , don't go ahead and bite her in her sleep now " "Got it "

She's a sleep , she looks so peaceful , I don't really want to wake her , but i'm hungry , huh let's get it over with "Zoe , Zoe wake up " "Hmm why am I tied to a bed ??" That was a very lazy yet cute voice , I didn't answer because I wanted her to ask again "James ... I can't even rub my eyes , why the hell am I tied to a very uncomfortable bed ?" "To protect you " I Started rubbing her eyes for her "Whatever you need just ask Jarvis or me for it no matter what it is " "OH really well right now I need to use the bathroom " "Oh ... well um ... I guess it's fine " 

"The bathroom is that door there " "Okay thanks " it was a bit awkward waiting for her to come out of the bathroom when she did it was even awkwarder "So are you going to tie me back to the bed ??" "Yes " "Why , I won't run away I promise and I won't leave the room until you come and get me we'll go to school together and leave together !! " "There's no school !!" "What do you mean there's no school , why ??" "Because of war , we have to train , get ready , and make sure everyone is safe " "What war ?? " 

"The wolf's have been feeding in our territories , killed a few vampires in the process, then two very stupid vampires went and killed a dozen more so they're getting ready for war , and so do we " "But we're just kids teenagers shouldn't have to fight I know you guys can or most of you but that doesn't mean you should " "Yes it does .. I have to protect my people " "Why can't your father " "I have to protect them from my father !! , he's a bigger threat than any wolf could ever be !!!"

She looked sad I don't like seeing her sad or scared but it's the only way "Zoe don't question my methods just do as I say " "I'm not a servant o..or a puppet you can boss and move around whenever you like James I'm your sponsor !!" , "I know , I can't tell you why you'll freak out "I can't tell her that her blood has boosting powers and every creature in the world would kill to just taste it now can I "Well can't you atleast get me a better bed or a room that's not moldy I feel like a prisoner " "You're not a prisoner Zoe .... Huh fine I'll get you a better bed , but this is the only room with enchantments to protect you , that isn't mold it's a sensor to alert me when someone other than me and Jarvis comes in and kick them out you'll see when someone actually tries to " 

"And ...um can you not tie my arms ?" "fine just your legs " "Huh , why do I even have to be tied up " "Because someone might hipnoties you I don't want you to just walk out " "But ... this is too much for me to handle " , "I know and believe me I wouldn't do it if it was up to me just wait till the war is over " "But I just got into the hole mythical world , and now all of a sudden I have to stay in a locked dark room alone because there is a war and they might try to kill me .... wait why do they want to kill me I didn't do anything ??"

"I know it's just that I ... I'm sort of the leader .... of ... the war ?!" "What !!!! why you thats not fair , it's dangerous and you could get hurt or worse " "Don't !! , don't make me any scareder than I already am Zoe " (James !!! he's scared ?? I'm actually worried as shit about him and I guess I shouldn't give him a hard time ) "Okay James I get it , I think everything will turn out to be just fine" ( He was sitting on the bed with his head down , so I went and sat next to him )

"You are strong and smart just be carefull out there and you'll be alright " "You think " "I mean I guess " , we both started laughing , " You're right Zoe this is a very uncomfortable bed " I pushed her down and pinned her to the bed "Hey !!, uh what are you doing " "I haven't ate in three days Zoe " , "Well neither have I ... okay fine just try to be gentle , I don't want to be unconscious for another three days " , her voice was low and she sounded so shy for some reason "I'll try my best "

I leaned closer to her to a point where my face was right in front of her face , she was a bit red maybe because she was shy , I turned her neck to the other side exposing her neck , the bite marks were still showing from last time . I bit her right on top of the old marks and started to drink as she moaned lowly in pain " J... James it hurts " but to me it was too good to stop , she wrapped her arms around me and grabbed my shirt tight , to be honest it turned me on !! "S...top !!" her resistance then stopped as she fell asleep , a bit later I pulled my bloody fangs out licking the biting spot one more time 

I looked at her and all I can think about is how beautiful she was , long black hair perfectly brown eyes and those pink lips her lips weren't red put weren't black they were the beautiful dark pink almost look like brown , she never accepts complement the first time I ever saw her I said you have beautiful eyes , she said that if they were beautiful she wouldn't cover them with hair , she just doesn't know how beautiful she is 

"Hay Jarvis how much left till the full moon ?" " Um 26 -27 days I think " "So it's safe to take her out tomorrow , what do you think ?" "Safe from your side or the wolfs ?" "Well ... I mean both " "Oh so you want to take her on a date ?" "What , no no not a date , I , mean no no no not a date no " "So what do you have in mind ?" "Maybe a restaurant " "Not a good idea it's too crowded there " "I didn't say which one " "You don't have too as long as it's within your restriction area it's crowded and dangerous " "Fine I'll take her somewhere else " "Like where ?" "I have no idea , how can dates be so complicated ??" "So it is a date huh !?!?" "No !! " "You like her don't you !?!?" 

"Well I ... I can't lie to you Jarvis I really really like her , i've only knew her for a month now but ... I can't find anything I hate in her I like the way she looks , the way she thinks , the way she talks even when she's calling me an ass I keep being annoying just to hear her call me one , when she's sad i'm sadder when she's happy I'm thrilled when she's scared I feel like it's my duty to protect her and help her be brave . What do you call that Jarvis " ... "..." "What " "James , I think you're in love kid !!!" " Well usually I would say no but now it won't take a doctor too tell me that now would it " " Nop it most certainly won't "

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning .. or .. night ... The next morning vampire time !!  
"Good morning Zoe " "Hmm good morning wait is it night or morning ?" "That depends if you're talking about vampire time or human time " "Human " "Oh than it's night vampire time " "Wow that late " *her stomach growled "Seems like you're hungry " "no shit sherlock " :Okay then how about we go out " "really where " "Somewhere cool , here wear this " Yeah I bought her new clothes ! what do you want from me "get ready fast I'll wait for you out side " "Um okay " "But don't take to long or I'll get worried " "Okay i'll take a five minute shower if that's okay " "Sure call me if you need me to do you something , I .. I mean if you need me to do something to you , I ... I .... huh call me if you need something , or when you're done okay ?? " "Okay !!" "Good !!" I left , well technically I ran out of the room , that was awkward as fucking hell my temperature is high in regular standard now it was up even more I just sat there wondering why the hell I said that I mean sheesh that was lame as fuck 

Five minutes went by and she wasn't out , okay she needs two minutes to put her clothes on , two minutes went by and she still wasn't out and knowing me I went barging in only to find Zoe in her underwear , yeah I know " What the hell James !!" "oh god sorry sorry " "You couldn't wait a few more minutes " "You said five I waited seven !!" "i men't metaphorically not literally !!" "well how was I supposed to know that " "why are you still here !!! , well she was in her underwear , wet , and embarrassed , I mean I'm still an ordinary guy who gets tempted " Umm right why am I still here ?? um well I don't really know but all of a sudden I feel like going to the beach "

"Get out James !!" (Oh no not now please !! )"What if I say no Zoe , hmm what will you do ?? " (Jame !! control yourself man it's not the full moon yet why am I walking towards her get a hold of yourself , man why is my arm moving ??? )"James ... stop it " "Why should I " (Oh no i'll scare her!!) "James .. what are you .." (why am I lifting my arm , no stop it get out of my head) 'my hand was rolling up her back till her neck she tried to hit my hand away but of course I caught her arm "Don't try it Zoe , you're completely mine "

What's happened to James all of a sudden , it's like he's a completely different person , next thing I know i'm pinned to the bed with him on top of me "James wha .. what are you doing , stop it " , "I'm afraid I can't do that my princes " (Princes !?!? what's going on ?? he leaned over and kissed me , HE KISSED ME !! and kept kissing me , I knew I was fucked when he started using his tongue, I tried pushing him away but I was tied to a fucking bed )"James .... p.p.please stop it !!" ( I'm fucked he's already loosing my bra )

No she's crying !!! oh no you won't !! , get out of my head you fucking doosh !!!!! get out !! get ouuuut !!!  
"Huh !!! Zoe " (I did it !!!! thank god !!)" I'm sorry Zoe i'm so so so sorry "( I was hugging her so tight as she sobbed and teared up ) " I think I should stay away for awhile , Zoe stop crying please , please stop crying I didn't mean for this to happen I really didn't I would never hurt you normally , i'd rather kill myself than to see you cry , I ... I don't know what to tell you " (I stood up , covered her with the sheets before heading towards the door) "I guess i'm neither smart nor strong , at least not enough to protect you from my own self ,I'm so sorry Zoe " 

Whats going on with him ?? , he was so nice and all of a sudden he turned into a monster !! , i'm still shivering , but he apologized and cried too , but even though there is something very very weird about him I don't know what to do , right now i'm scared confused sad and most of all uncomfortable because I was tied to a very uncomfortable fucking bed !!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one a bit better . I sure did enjoy writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it


	4. their dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe is attacked for the first time and stays in James's room for the night they both have a set of weird lusty dreams that would evolve in a weird way when they woke up

He almost raped me !! , all of a sudden he turned into a different person , I don't know what to do , it's like I get out of a problem to get into another   
3 days later :

*knock knock "Zoe are you awake ??" I was scared for a moment but noticed it was only Jarvis , "yeah "

"How, are you feeling today ?"

"Good , so did you get the thing I asked from you ??" 

"Well I mean yeah but I hope James lets you go to her party " 

"Me too " I asked Jarvis to by a present for Aria's birthday party its in three days but I still don't know if James is going and if he's taking me 

"So I made food like usual do you feel like eating today or do you want tea and bread again ?"

"Just a cup of tea I don't feel like eating today"

"Zoe you haven't eaten anything but liquid and bread since you got here !!"

"I know , it's just I never feel like eating feel like eating " 

"No it's not that , you're punishing yourself "

"No i'm not , why would I , I didn't do anything wrong !"

"Oh , then you're trying to punish someone , James of cores " Maybe I was , it's been three days since he had his breakdown and since then he comes in late drinks and leaves he only says hi or hello and leaves me unconscious on the very uncomfortable bed , which by the way he didn't change as he promised he would 

" What no why would I want to punish James ?"

"Um he told me about what he did , he tells me almost every thing " 

"What !! so do you know about "

"Him almost rapping you , yeah he told me he's not usually like this in fact he's never like this , it's just that ... I don't know if I can tell you .. I can't It's nun of my business "

"What is ??" " Look if he wanted to tell you he would've told you , or maybe if you actually ask him about what happened he'd tell you himself " 

What is so important that Jarvis can't tell me himself , everything in this new life just confuses me , it's all mysterious and i'm not allowed to ask but when I am allowed to ask I get to afraid of the answer that I end up not asking I don't like it , all I do all day is lay in my very uncomfortable bed wishing I didn't have to be locked in in a dark room or tied to a very uncomfortable bed then I start to wonder what it would be like to be an ordinary sponsor for an ordinary vampire with an ordinary type of blood but then I think of something even better I start wishing for the life I had a month ago before I was a sponsor before I met everyone I know now , wouldn't it be better that way ???  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jarvis I'm home "

"Hey how was your day this time ??" 

"The same , they still want war I offered them anything , but they're only interested in two things "

"Let me guess either Zoe or " , "Me !! "

they're so desperate to taste our blood that there declaring war , at this point I was desperate and just bored of it all 

"Oh and I bought her some clothes I thought hey there's a war about to happen , oh that's a nice top for Zoe !!" that's exactly what happened 

" by the way did she eat ?"

"Nop she didn't even eat bread today " 

" What should we do ??"

"How'bout you figure it out , I on the other hand have a date , so yeah not my problem , for the next three hours i'm gonna' have some fun   
before the war " 

"Hay , well then what am I supposed to do ??" 

"I don't know make her some soup or something "

"But what if it happens again " 

"If you feel anything at all Just leave the room and take the shot instead of the pill" 

"I hope that works " , "Anyhoo i'm out , have fun kiddo " 

"Yeah you too "

 

I don't think she will ever forgive me , I don't know how to tell her , should I just give it to her straight like " Hey Zoe I bought you some clothes , oh by the way i'm cursed to have multiple souls in my boody who occasionally take over my body like what happened last time !!" 

then it hit me !! Zoe's family is also cursed , meaning she won't live so long !!!, I should tell her that , it's a very important thing she should know , but there is no way I can tell her all that !,I don't think I can do that right now , all I have to do is get her to eat 

 

"Zoe ?? a.. are you awake ?? " I really didn't want to go through this 

"Umm I .... I guess " That was the first time in days i've heard her speak

"Good , we need to talk Zoe " Her back was facing me 

" Zoe turn around and sit up "

"Why ?" what the fuck do you mean why because I feel like fucking your face smart ass !!

"Because I have something " .... she's ignoring me !! I'm getting a bit angry 

" just do it Zoe now " 

She did but then looked at me with a weird look " What did you do ??" 

"What do you mean I didn't do anything?? " 

"Did you control my mind?? " 

"Wait , what are you talking ab.... no ? I forgot to test this " , 

"Test what ??" ,

"I heared that sponsors are automatically controlled by their vampires as soon as the bond is started , so I can just order you to put your finger in you nose and " She actually did 

" Hah !! would you look at that " That gives me great privileges 

"Anyway I promise to try my best not to use it for bad stuff like " I think we both know what I mean I mean putting my dick pleases I shouldn't , touching body parts ,and well a hole lot of stuff 

"... um I got you food "

"I'm not hungry thanks " 

"Look I know I was wrong and you don't feel like eating because of it and it's my fault it is I know but what do I have to do to get you to eat?!" 

"Nothing , I said it's not because of that I just don't feel like eating anything " 

"Look just .. um try it just one spoon to give me your opinion I spend three hours making it !!! "

"You made it ??" ,   
"Yeah Jarvis isn't here he's on a date " ,   
"Oh , but are you sure it's safe to eat that , can you even cook ?? "   
"Well I can't taste it , but I put everything eatable I could find in the kitchen so " ,   
"Well I mean one bite won't hurt "  
"Here "   
"I can eat by myself "   
"Yeah I know .. open you mouth Zoe now !!" she opened and I slowly pleased the spoon in her mouth then took it out 

"So , what do you think ??" "I mean overall it's good but um the potatoes are a bit raw .... and um oh the tomatoes are under cocked ..." Judgy!! ,

"Is there anything else ?"

"I mean dude go easy on the fucking salt it's like I just drank damn sea water !!" okay fuck you 

"You know what fuck you , it's my fault for making it , oh yeah and I bought you a few shirts , hope the're your color !! " I just walked out of the room furious and slammed the door , it's a good thing I did too I was about to have a seiger 

"I didn't say ... I wouldn't eat it !!! " he just ran out and left the food on the table next to me he got angry I didn't mean to get him upset he's the one who asked me what I thought I said that overall it was good .. hmm? maybe I can ...

2 hours later   
"James i'm back " ,  
"Oh hey " ,   
"Well you sound gloomy , what happened ?" ,  
"Nothing , nothing " ,   
"Okay ... I'll go check on Zoe "

I was so pissed that she didn't eat it , I spend 3 fucking hours cooking that crap !! all I did after that was moop around watching crappy porn even the porn made me angry !!   
I'm sitting there waiting for Jarvis to come down angry because I left the plate up there when in fact he came running and screaming 

"James!! ... James!!! I can't tell you how proud I am "

"Wait , what ?! why !!" ,  
"You actually got her to eat a hole plate !!" ,  
"Wait , she ate it !!! she ate it all!?!? are you sure ?" ,  
"Well I mean the plates empty and I don't think she could just flush it down the toilet ??" 

she ate it !! and here I was all gloomy , watching strang porn , when I had no reason to , I should go talk to her!!   
I go in and see her laying on her back I almost got hard just watching her sleep , I'm such a nerd pervert , I decide to just let her rest but she's too beautiful I just want to sit and look at her , eventually I was afraid to get turned on and do something I really shouldn't , so I get up to leave , I close the door behind me and walk exactly one step when I hear broken glass and screams then splash 

"What happened Zoe are you okay ??!!" I look and see her sitting in the corner of the bed terrified and across the room a vampires dead body , I guess the mould thing worked !!

"Zoe are you okay , did he come near you ?? " she was trembling of fear , but she should really get used to this , because in the future she's going to go through much worse than this

"Zoe come here let's get you out of this room for a while " I got close to carry her 

"Why .. why did he .." She couldn't even finish her sentence , her voice was low and shaking , I felt awful for putting her through all this 

"Come here Zoe , I've got you " I picked her up and took her to my room 

 

"James , come here " Jarvis is sort of a doctor and Zoe needed to be calmed down a bit , she saw a man get killed in front of her eyes 

"How is she ??" ,

"I put her to sleep , I asked if her if she was dizzy but she didn't answer me , she didn't look at me the whole time " 

"We just got her to eat !! it's like we get out of problem just to get into another , I don't know if we can do it ?" I was getting desperate , she's a fragile girl , strong !! but fragile , and I'm sure that it's going to get much much harder 

"Look James , for now don't take your eyes off her , and when ever you can try talking to her , try to calm her down and all " The good thing is that she's going to have to stay in my room for the night 

I layed down next to her for a while before falling asleep   
"James ?? "   
"Hmm? Oh , Zoe you're awake ?" ,  
"Yeah I..I had a nightmare , I .. I'm scared" She was wearing a night dress those sexy see through dresses , showing her brassets a bit knowing me I go and -calm her down !!-  
"Come here Zoe " I sat right next to her , and she came and sat her head in my lap 

"I won't let anything hurt you Zoe , you know that right ?" ,   
"I know James , that's not my nightmare " ,  
"Than what was it ??" ,  
"Don't laugh , I dreamed that someone tried to kill me and killed you instead !! , I can't stand the thought of that !!" Huh I really didn't expect that one  
"You can't why not didn't I hurt you, you're better off without me " 

"No!! , don't say that !! " 

"Why not ?" "Because I .. I " ,

"what ??" , 

" I .. I think I'm in love with you !!!" say what !! 

"You think ?" I'm about to get hard !! 

"I can't stop thinking about you , when we fight I can't stop feeling bad and wondering if you're mad at me and won't forgive me " 

"I'll never be that mad at you , I'll always forgive you , but will you forgive me?? " I like the way this is turning out !!

"I'll always forgive you !!" ,

"Even if I.. " 

"If you what " I leaned and kissed her !! I couldn't take it anymore!! 

"I.. James ?" she was so cute "James ...( she reached out to my face ) again !", okay !! , 

" Huh sure" we kissed once , twice and she didn't seem to dislike it so I moved going on top of her holding her face , and kissing her hard !

 

Now it's time to take it further I bit her lip before kissing my way down her neck to her chest , I slowly took off her dress leaving her in her underwear and bra , my shirt was already off so I went back to kissing her but this time harder and while touching her I moved my hand to unstrap her bra when I was finally stopped , this was to got to be true I guess 

"James I.. "

"It's okay if you want to stop " , 

"No !!, I don't want to stop ! " she doesn't !! 

"You don't !! then what's wrong " , 

"I.. I think you should know that .. i'm still A virgin .. a and I only know what to do from badly filmed porn !! " I giggled a bit because that   
was funny , that's my case too 

"You just lay there I'll take care of everything " She noded a yes and I was thrilled 

 

I unstrapped her bra , kissing her and squeezing her boobs -hard- ,they were soft , really soft !! , I didn't want to take off my pants because I didn't want her to see I was heard , but I mean eventually I had to , I guess she didn't notice I started licking her niples just to hear her cute voice as she moaned , I moved down to take her underwear off 

She didn't seem like the kind of girl to take care of herself but there wasn't single hair on her intire body literally !! she looked beautiful I stopped just to stare at her for a bit

"What's wrong ?" 

"Nothing , it's just .. you're beautiful you know that right !! " she blushed right away and looked at me with her eyes wide open

"Hey James ... d.. do you need any help , I mean down there?!?! " , Oh shit !! is this for real ? 

"What ?, no!, you don't have to " she sat up and came closer to me 

"I want to!! " ...

Oh My Fucking God !! she sat me down , then kneeled over and got to work , it was warm and smooth in her mouth it's all like a dream , she sucked and licked used her tongue and teeth I don't know what sort of porn she's been watching , but it certainly worked !! , within minutes I was done !! 

"Zoe , you... should stop now !!" , but she didn't , infact she went a bit faster!! 

"Z..Zoe !!" It got all over her face and in her mouth !!

"Oh shit Zoe I'm "She swallowed it !!,and licked it all of her face !! 

"That was fun !!" she said that and smiled at me 

"Oh hell no !! "

That was it I pushed her down kissing her lips , touching her breasts , fingering her pussy , I'v had enough I had a lot of voices in my head ,and all of them were telling me to put it in !!! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within seconds he was dead ! I didn't have enough time to process what happened , all I know was that someone or something broke into my room then that mould thing burst and pierced his heart !! there was blood every where I never wanted to see something like that 

"Zoe are you dizzy ?? , does anything hurt you ?" It all felt like a dream I didn't even know how to respond to his question I was terrified , why would anyone endanger themselves just to kill me ?? 

"Okay Zoe I'm going to put you to sleep now , you need to rest just calm down I know it was a shock to you but it's only going to get worse ... that's not making it any better i'm sorry , you need to rest"

He just put his hand on my forehead and I fell asleep dreaming about all sort of things good and bad things most of them involved James sometimes dying sometimes killing and in rare conditions ... um having sex ... with me 

I dreamed of us gust laying next to each other kissing passionately him fingering me , and me giving him a blow job , It was weird but I actually liked it !?!?

I woke up a while late , I guess hours later , I was covered with warm sheets , James was right next to me , he looked so happy in his dream I wonder what he was dreaming about he looked so happy !! I kept looking at him for a while for the first I noticed that he is very hot !! 

I mean not in shape , well he is but his temperature is very high , I was worried I felt his body heat just by bumping into his arm , I put my hand on his forehead too make sure when I noticed something .... HE WAS HARD !!

I pulled back quickly , whatever he was dreaming about made him hard , I was afraid to wake him up , but I couldn't just leave him like that!! I poked him once 

" James ?! " he tilted his body but didn't wake up so I poked him again

"James you should really wake up " he just tilted again and mumble

"Oh .. hell .. no !?!? " What do you mean by no !! 

"Wake up ass hole youre hard !!" he's such a heavy sleeper 

I got tired of his laziness and , sorta punched his balls 

"oh my fucking god what just happened ?!?! " he looked around in pain and when he saw me he looked really confused 

"How was all that a dream I was ... then you ... and we ... why do my balls hurt ????" , 

"Oh I sorta punched your balls ?!?!" 

"What !! why the fuck would you do that !!! I was having so much fun in that dream !!" 

"Yeah I noticed you were having so much -fun- you .. kinda .. got .. hard ?!?!" 

"Oh !! well I mean with a dream like that , woah it's hard to believe it was a dream!!" oh was he by any chance dreaming about .. me??

"What was it about??" 

"Um .. well I mean sex ?? " , huh !! , 

"okay ?? with whom" 

"A hot girl ??" , 

"Okay ?? tell me you the name ??"

"Why ??" 

"I want to know " 

"But I don't want to tell you " what to do ?? hmm 

"If you tell me your dream I'll give you a blow job !" what did I just say !! 

"Wait for real ?" 

" I mean it's either a blow job or you do it yourself ? " 

"No ,I'll take the blow job ??" what did I just get into ??

"Okay soyour dream is ??" 

"Oh ,I dreamed of us having steamy hard core sex where you gave me a blo job and sad it was .. FUN , so yeah ?? right before I could   
actually seal the deal I got punched in the balls , so what about that blow job ?? "

"Wait I said the blow job was Fun ?? are you sure ?"

"Yup you were wearing one of those sexy see through night dresses , oh and you were wearing pink matching underwear "

"Wait how did you know i'm wearing pink matching underwear ??"

"Wait you are ? .. damn I'm good !" 

"You're a very weird person !"

"yeah I know , so what about that blow job ??" Oh shit what to do ??

"Umm ... I guess ... since I said I would ... I .."

"Huh ? , it's okay I was joking you don't have to , really it hurts to much for a blow job , so you just go back to sleep and rest , i'll take care of this later "

He was so sweet , well I did punched him in the balls , I mean the least I can do is give the man a blow job , right ??  
I sat up and faced him and said "I..I want to ?!"

Oh Fuck she did it again !! "Take your pants off !"

"No Zoe I said It's fine !" 

"And I said I wanted to now take em off or I'll do that to " stop arguing !!

"..." "..." Well if he wont do it then I'll just ..

I reached out to unzip his pants but he stopped me "James .. it's just a blow job ?!"

"I know , Just a blow job wont be enough for me after the blow job I'll want to go further and I don't want to hurt you "

He's worried about me !! I think I might get wet if he keeps being so nice , but if I don't give him this blow job I'll feel bad !!

"Look James let me do the blow Job then we can worry about the rest , let go "

I unzipped him , and slide his pants down , to be honest this is my first time giving a blow job , all I was thinking about was not to bite him , I went on and took his underwear off , and I'm not going to lie he had a big coock !!

I got to work liking and sucking but everything I know I've learned from badly filmed porn , I wasn't sure whether or not I was doing a good job , until I heard him make a -Uh- sound then place his hand on my head 

I guess I was a bit slow because he start moving my head forwards and backwards , over and over , it would go so deep in my mouth that I wouldn't be able to breath sometimes!!

"Zoe That's enough .. you should ..." oh god !! it'll get in her mouth again !!

I should really stop but for some reason I fined this fun ?!?! I didn't care about him cuming in my mouth or on my face or whatever I just wanted him to be .. satisfied !

"Zoe , I'm .." Not again !! I looked to see how she was reacting and I see her laughing ??? 

"What's so funny ??"

"You are !! , it didn't really take you so long now did it !! " , What the fuck does she mean by that ??

"I'm sorry James but that really was fun !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck in summaries but overall I hope you like it


	5. The tail of Eseralda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finally decides to tell Zoe about the fact that they're both cursed then the move to the story of the death of Zoe's mother on to the surprising thing she did before she died

She said it was fun , is this a dream to ?? no this is real she wasn't wearing a dress , she was in normal pajamas , but there was something pulling me to her , I think that no matter what she does , or what she says , I will always be attracted to her , don't know what to call it ?

He's staring at me , I don't know what to say , I don't think he does either , this is a very weird situation , what if he goes crazy again ? I should leave , shouldn't I ??

"I'm going to the bathroom James " I turned to leave but he grabbed my arm , I knew this would happen 

"James ... let me " he pushed me down to the bed and got on top of me 

"No! James stop not again !!" He came closer to me , his face right in front of mine 

"Zoe ... this is sorta your fault "

"Well yeah but ... " he came closer and kissed me 

"Don't worry Zoe I'm okay !!" he sat up at the edge of the bed 

"How do you know when you're okay or not ?? one time you're cool and calm , and a nother you're angry and aggressive , what's the matter with you exactly ?"

"I guess I should tell you about everything shouldn't I " , Tell me what ??

"Look it's a long story , so bare with me , " She needs to know 

"you know the war that I mentioned the one that happened long ago , it was between vampires and werewolves , it was bigger than this war much bigger , the whole world joined in this war , every mythical creature on earth , it was vampires along with dragons , fairies , ogres and trolls , but the wolves had shapeshifters dragon slayers and warlocks who were the death of us they bombed us to hell !! " 

It all started over the hunting grounds it was a simple fuse between the both of us before they went along and hired a dragon slayer to slay a dragon to feed on , so the dragons were on our side . The shapeshifters started fooling around hunting the fairies walking on trolls bridges and rounding ogres swamps , they got pissed so they were on our side , we would of won if it wasn't for one little mistake 

"our side was leaded by four clans with four clan leaders , my family with my great grandfather Richard , your family with your great grandmother Elizabeth , Ricky's family leaded by his great grandfather and Eric's family with his grandfather , now my great grand father's sponsor was the daughter of the very powerful witch Morgana , and her father was the warlock Merlin himself , their daughter Esmerelda was madly in love with Richard , and so was he , they warned Richard before he married her from harming their daughter , but something changed when Richard fell in love with your grand mother "

"What ? , of course there's a sad love story!!! "

"It was worse than that they were both vampires , but they fell madly in love with each other , when Esmerelda found out she went mad , and went to her parents , but when Morgana went to confront Richard he killed her , leaving Esmeralda and her father :"

"My dear daughter they've killed your mother and tricked you , will you just sit and do nothing "

"No , father of course not !! "

"Then what do you wish to with your mothers essence , do you wish to kill them ?"

"No father !! , we need something much more significant , to torture them and there children after them , I wish to curse them , all four families "

"Very good and so we shall "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the day of the final battle of war just before they started , she came and stood between the two massive armies 

"Esmerelda !! do you wish to avenge your mother ?? " Richard maucked 

"Oh , of course , I'm here to announce that the warlocks and witches will be fighting against you , you do not deserve to win " over three thousand men and women appeared in the wolves side 

"That won't change a thing we are still going to win " Elizabeth commented 

"No you will not !! , the four leaders have been cursed !! you and your children after you shall not live normally "

"What do you speak of ?? , even Murlen himself isn't capable of such a thing " 

"No , but Merlin , Morgana and their oracle daughter Esmerelda can " they all wondered whether she was telling the truth or not , they were about to find out 

" I suppose I should tell you what I've done shouldn't I ... The great alexander family I have nothing against you , So I just cursed you to have witch and warlock sponsors for all eternity no matter how hard you look for a sponsor , you will find one only in our world " they started whispering 

"You should be grateful your's isn't even a curse ... the Williams , I never liked you , you are all savages who do not deserve the wealth you've been given , and so I will take that wealth from you , you are doomed to poverty , no matter how hard you work , your trade will not be blessed , and you shall live a life of the common " They started to panic one threw a spear at her she reversed it straight back at him piercing his heart 

"Now now don't blame me blame those two in front they brought this upon you all by deceiving the oracle , at least i'm not killing you like I'm about to do to those two " their eyes opened wide as they prepared themselves for their curse , they didn't fight because they knew there was no use as soon as she says the curse it would be bound to happen 

"To the women who stole my husband's heart , you look 25 , well that's as far as you'll get , no leader in the redengton family shall live to see their 30th birthday , or how about I make it depend on your heart , yes !! between 25 and lets give you 30 , it will depend on how many people you've hurt in your life , and your death's will be painful , I will not be forgiving nor merciful !!! "

Elizabeth started feeling extreme pain going through her body , her veins turned black , her eyes teared blood , and she fell to the ground screaming and twisting till she stopped , she was dead !!!

"It seems like you've hurt a lot of people in your life , huh that's for me you whore !!"   
at this point everyone in the army was furious shouting and fighting they were ready to burn the witch 

"Now now children what about the main event " Richard didn't want to die 

"Kill her before she can speak it "

"Hmm !! You can try my dear but there's a voice in your head , that will always tell you not to "

"What do you mean !?!?, what did you do to me!?!? " 

"I've resurrected the worst souls in hell , and placed them in your head " his eyes showed shock , regret , and sorrow 

"One that resembles the alexanders family ( anger ) " He started to get dizzy 

"And one that resembles the williams ( aggressiveness )" He started twitching and fell to his knees

"One for your dear Elizabeth Redington ( lust )" his eyes turned red 

"One for you ( treason )" His body strock and he stood up

" One for me (insanity ) , And one for my mother , and my father whose souls were lost just to torture you four ( death ) "

He turned around and attacked his own comrades like a madman 

"He's dead inside , that is a different man now .... this will go on to your children and their children as well , until one of you comes to me and proves they deserve a chance to live "

as they all started to fight , she stood in the sky above them all , when her eyes turned white 

"I helped you wolves this time , but if you do not learn there will be another war , and it will be you cursed , may you all learn from your mistakes if not the oracle will return again " and she vanished in thin air 

"That war changed everything on both sides the dragon's are endangered with only 10 types left around the world , the fairies have been hidden , and no one knows where the trolls and ogres are , their said to be extended but there are a few still hidden here and there , the wolves have been snotty ever since , you can't say something to them without them bringing the war up , and the shifters have been fooling around here and there , as for the slayers , well they've been out of business because the dragons are now protected , as for Esmeralda nobody knows where she is , not even a clue "

"So what happens to you when you just go crazy is because ..."

"Because I'm cursed to have souls trapped in my head that will eventually drive me crazy , kill my soul , and take over my mind , the pills help calm them down as long it's not a full moon that's a different case "

"And all along I thought you were a maniac , oh my god James I'm so so sorry " She feels sorry for me when she should be sorry for herself she's the one who's going to die before her 30th birthday 

"Zoe you're the one who's going to go through bigger hell then me!! "

"What ? , no dieing on my 30th birthday in saveir pain is much better than to be forced to hurt the ones I love!! , much much better !!!"

"You think ? your mother was a legend she died on her 31st birthday so maybe you have a chance "

"No !! , I want to see my kids grow up , and have kids too , I'm going to be the one to break the curse mark my words "

"Zoe ... How about we make a deal you break my curse and I'll break yours ?"

"Yeah !!... I like that , we can find that Esmerelda and break the curse "

"Yeah we can kill the witch !!!"

"What ? no !! we won't kill her ? why would we kill her ?"

"Because she cursed us !?!?"

"Well we kinda deserved it , I mean what your grandfather and my grandmother did is just cruel , especially when he killed her mother , I would of done the same thing !"

"You would !! that scares me!?!? "

"so my mom lived till 31 , she must of been a very nice person "

"Yeah , her death was a tragedy , do you know how she died ?"

"Well , I was with her , I was 4 , and we just came home , when ..... all I remember was being pushed behind the couch and waking up in the hospital with this neckles "

"Huh I never noticed it , where is it from?? "

"The doctor said that this shred was stuck in my heart , and that it saved me from bleeding to death , but they couldn't keep it away from my heart , like there was a magnet pulling it to my chest , so the doctor acted fast and tied it around my neck like a necklace and it worked!!"

"Yeah but what is it "

"It's my mother !!!"

"What ??"

"Somehow my mother was frozen to death ... then crushed to shredz , and this is one of the shredz , somehow it doesn't melt , so this is literally my mother !!"

"Oh ? she was froze to death .. I'm sorry that must be terrible "

"It is !! and what is worse is that we didn't get who did it , but I guess now it must of been a vampire "

"Y.. yeah .. i..it must of right I mean a human who controls ice pshshshs no way right !?!?!?"

"What ... what do you know James ?? "

"What , nothing what do I know "

"Okay you suck at this "

"Yeah you're right I do , look I'll tell you everything what happened since we're telling stories , but don't get sad or angry okay "

"Wait how do you know what happened ?? tell me what you know James !! "

"Promise me first "

"I .. I promes "

"You see after the war it became forbidden for vampires to fall in love , and this was before they separated the schools , so all vampires were together males and females , your mother and father were madly in love , but someone other that your father loved your mother "

"What , Who ??"

"M..my father ? , he liked my mother , he was kind to her no matter how much he would lose control , he never hurt her , but he loved your mom for some reason , they were together through kindergarten , and all their school years so he had so much time to grow that love "

"When you and me were born and we both had the same blood type our moms were thrilled , but my father snapped because that erased any chance he had with your mom , since we were destined and he couldn't do anything about it , so he wanted to ... kill you so that in years after my mom would ... whatever , he could take your mother "

"Regardless of what would happen to you ??" 

"Yup he didn't care about me he just wanted your mom , so one day after your mom signed you over , he wanted to ambush you , but your mother stood up to him died in the process " Signed me over ?? what does he mean

"Wait so .. your father killed my mother !!"

"Yes "

"and nobody's doing anything to him ??"

"No because the curse took over and he lost his mind after my mother died so they called it an eye for an eye "

"An eye for an eye !! who would do that why would anyone do that , I was raised an orphan because of your father , and I should accept the fact that he is out there doing whatever he wants just because he lost his mind ?!?!?"

"Yes !! you should !!"

"Why should I ??"

"Because it's your idiot father who went and killed my mother instead of my father !!! ,he killed my mother and left me under the mercy of my father's insane segers !!! , no one's going after your father , even I ignored the fact that he killed my mother , my innocent pure stoped mother , who didn't even fight back because she thought it was better that her husband dying .."

He was angry , sad and he had a point that was horrible !!

"She thought .... she thought that her death would be better than the death of the husband who never loved her , who was willing to kill for someone else's love , who was willing to let her own son die !! who just let her die because that was okay !!!"

"No !!! that isn't .. it isn't okay at all "

"It wasn't fair , our lives "

"Yeah but I had people that helped me a lot instead , I mean You have Jarvis right ?"

"Yeah , hm Jarvis is a funny guy I don't know what I would do without him "

"Yeah , it's funny how we turned from someone trying to kill me , to your weird dreams and a blow job , to the mythical creatures war , to our curses , on to our parent's twisted stories !! "

"Yeah that is a funny turn of events "

"Hey , before a bit you mentioned that my mother signed me over , what do you mean ??"

"Oh um yeah your mother signed a contract that states when she passes that your ownership is transferred to ... me?!?!"

"Wait what ?"

"YOU BELONG TO ME !!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you OWN ME ?!?! " This can't be true my mother would never just give me to someone , is that even possible or legal ?

"She gave .. you to ... me , literally!! "

"She can't do that , she doesn't own me !! , I'm her daughter , not a .. a .. a slave !! or an animal !! , no one owns me !!"

"Um I do !! and there is nothing you can say or do to change that !!" shes angry !! , she isn't talking she's screaming , shouting I'm not sure if the reason is the fact that her own mother gave her away , or that she gave her away ... to me ??

"I don't know if it's okay in your world , but what I know is that no one can just give away their daughter !!! " this makes no sense !! I can't believe it , I've spent all my life praying and crying for my mother who was suppose to love and cherish me , only to find out that the day she died she gave away , got rid of me ?!?! why ??

"Why is it so hard for you to believe , why are you so surprised "

"Because my mother who died for me gave me away !!! how am I supposed to feel about that ?? , do you want me to stand here and smile ?? , Why would you even say something like that ??"

"Because it's true !! I have the exact thing she wrote , in my safe in Ireland , with her name , signature , and the exact day and time she did it !! , stop denying it and just accept the fact that she , your mother gave you to me , and that I James have owned you sence the day she died , because THAT ... is the truth !!!" Does she not believe it because it's me ??? does she reject the hole idea or just the idea of me ??

"You never knew her !!"  
"Neither did you !! 

"She never owned me t.."  
"Well I do !!! " I'm getting annoyed , really annoyed ! especially because whenever I say something she starts to hit me on my chest and stomach a bit

"I do !! I don't understand Why you are so angry ?? "

"Because you who Just said that my mother never hurt anyone her entire life , gave me her own damn daughter to you !! , how would you react if you were in my position James !!"

"I would shut the fuck up !!! , and stop whining about every damn thing , she's dead so get the fuck over it !!"

"And what be grateful that she did what she did , am I supposed to say thanks !!"

"Yes !! , be grateful that she specifically wrote : I hand her to James , and not his mad father !! , then whine as much as you want !! , but for now just shut the fuck up !!!"

Of course she had no choice but to stop talking ,and start crying , the tears filled her eyes , running down fast as she sobbed silently because she wasn't able to make a sound James got even closer than he already was putting his hand on her cheek and wiping her tears with his thumb 

"Look at what a good girl you are when you don't talk , so quite and peaceful , I know you're upset but there are certain things called FACTS , which are certain things anger and sorrow can't change , your mother lived 30 years without hurting anyone , maybe she would of lived many more years , but signing that contract was that one thing bad enough to kill her on her 31st birthday !! "

He pushed her down to the bed playing with her hair with his right hand curling it and smelling it , he was being mean cruel but this time he didn't care 

"Your hair is mine ! , your pretty eyes are mine ! , your amazing chest is mine too !! , " he put his head on her chest hugging it tight , she tilted and tried to push him off of her but he wouldn't budge 

"Now now Zoe , STOP struggling !! I'm not going to hurt you , I'm already sexually satisfied by earlier , but I am a bit hungry , what do you think neck again , or should I switch to somewhere more erotic this time?"

"He sniffed her chest before going for a bite right on top of her left Breast she cried out and twisted as much as she could but he was hurting her to much 

It wasn't long till she lost consciousness , but he carried on for a while before getting -full- , licking the spot as usual and just leaving her there 

He went on with his day without even thinking about her , or what happened when he came back the next morning he went to get ready and was about to go to Ricky's house for Aria's birthday party Zoe was awake and tied to the bed like usual but to his bed this time 

"Where ... are you going ?? " she asked in a low voice , she was afraid like she always is after he gets crazy 

"I'm going over to Ricky's place for Aria's birthday party "

"Oh !! that's today ?? well aren't you going to untie me to come with you ??"

"Um .. no ?? it could be very dangerous , someone could take you from right in front of our eyes "

"What !! but she is one of my only friends and she invited me , and I've got her a present already !!"

"Huh ?? and where did you get a present when you've been tied up for the past week ??" he stood right next to her buttoning his shirt 

"I told Jarvis to buy it for me ?!?!" she got a bit nervous about how he would react to that 

"You told Jarvis to buy it ?? why didn't you ask me ??"

"I was worried about what you would say you get angry fast "

"And where did you get the money , did he pay ??"

"No , I wouldn't let him , I have money back in my place so I told him where it was and I told him to keep it for me incase I need something else "

"How much ?"

"Well Last time I counted it was 50,869$ , it was my college fund but "

"You bought Aria a birthday present with your college fund instead of just asking me to buy it for you ??"

"It only costed me 3000$ so it's fine I still have 47,869$"

"You bought her a present for 3000$ you've only known her for a few weeks !!"

"Well , yeah but she is my friend , I would do it for you "

"Huh !! fine where did you put it ??"

"Under my pillow in the other room , and can you get me one of the shirts you bought me so I can get ready "

"Oh no , I'll give her the present for you , you aren't going !!" 

"But James , that's not fair she invited me to !!" she started yelling again and was about to cry again 

"Life isn't fair , it never is , I'll let you write her a letter !!" He was being mean but wasn't feeling bad for it he started to die inside 

"But James ... Please ??" At this point she was sobbing 

"Oh stop crying it's no big deal "

"I never asked for all this !!"

"Oh well neither did I , you think I wanted to be the vampire who was to lead an army on a war or the one who was going to lose his mind , think again "

"Well I never wanted to be a sponsor !! all I wanted to do was live my life like any other human being " He got annoyed like usual and turned to leave 

"I never wanted to be your sponsor , nor your slave !!! ... "

"I'll get you a pen and a paper to write on " he opened the door to leave 

"I never wanted anything to do with you !!! " she shouted that and he stopped 

"Well i'm sorry to hear that .." he left the room and shut the door 

she kept crying for a while thinking about how cruel he was to her but at the same time how cruel she was with that last sentence he did come back with a pen and paper and she wrote a letter 

"Jarvis has business in the city so he won't be home before a few hours I secured the house even more this time so you should be safe if you are in danger the chinese will automatically let go so you can take cover or whatever , I'll tell them how you couldn't come because of a fever , I'll tell you what happens when I come back , okay ? " 

"... " Her back was turned away from him she didn't even want to look at him so he just left he can't take her to the birthday party but he can leave her at home alone and chained to a bed , she didn't get it ?? how is leaving her alone in the house safer than taking her to a party with him next to her and a lot of their friends , she got tired of thinking and crying and eventually fell asleep 

James arrived to the party and said hello to everyone before going to his squad 

"James ! , I didn't expect you to come " said Aria while giving him a greeting kiss on his cheek 

"How am I supposed to miss your birthday are you crazy "

"But , wait where is Zoe ??"

"Oh um she has a fever , she got you a present and wrote you a letter instead "

"Bull shit !!" Ricky walked in the room in his black shirt and his jacked on his shoulder holding it with his two fingers , in short he was looking handsome as fuck 

"What ??"

"You herd me bull shit , Zoe doesn't have a fever , you're not letting her leave the house "

"Oh !! I forgot you read minds , okay sure you got me "

"James !! why ??" Aria was worried about James and Zoe she liked them both but knew that they would have trouble 

"Aria don't look sad thats a bad version of James there's no use of talking to him now he's not here wait tell later when he's sober "

"I don't know what you're talking about " James said waving his hand uncaring in the air 

"Okay then we'll talk when you do know , let's go Aria he's a bit dangerous now " the walked away leaving him and the music 

"Eric ! I need you to do me a favor , please " Ricky said to the handsome young man sitting alone on a table one foot on the other

"Anything for you but it's going to cost " He replied sipping some sort of beverage 

"I need you to give james a drink !"

"What ?!? , do I look like a bloody wheiter to you ???"

"NO you see this is a very important drink , and I'll give 300 $"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place !, give me that "

"But make sure he drinks this one "

"Seriously I'll push it down his throat if I have to "

He walked up to him with two drinks one for James and one for him 

"Yo what's up mate !!"

"Oh hey Eric ,how's everything ?"

"Fine , I heard you're the one who's leading the war , bummer huh ?"

"Yeah but what ever "

"I got you a drink let's make a toset " He took the drink Eric gave him 

"What is it ? you know I don't drink champagne "

"Yeah I know that's apple cider , it's to give you the same idea " they rose their glasses 

"Here's to the guy that's going to win the war for us " they both drank one sip only

"Man fuck you that was champagne !!"

"Oh I might of drank yours instead , here I barely drank it give me yours " he smelled it before drinking it just to make sure it was cider but he then drank it all and so did Eric 

"So where is your beautiful sponsor James I didn't have the pleasure of meeting her yet "

"Hm !! you mean flirt with her , come on I've known you since you were 10 ,there isn't a girl you've met that you haven't flirt with "

"Ha !! you have a point there I even flirted with my cousin when I met her " he laughed and took another drink from the wheiter "I guess I'm just that kind of a person " he drank it all in one sip ,"But you're not , so where is she ??"

 

"Home !! it's too dangerous here you know what the situation is "

"Yeah right ?? so you think she's safer alone with Jarvis ??"

"Yeah , sure Jarvis ?!?!"

"Don't tell me Jarvis isn't home ?? are you a fucking idiot " he scolded his friend with his perfectly britten accent 

"What ??"

"You tell me !! if you think leaving her home alone is safer than bringing her to a party full you friends who are strong enough to protect her then you are a bloody fool "

"No he's just not thinking straight " Ricky walked into the room with Aria 

"Not you again !" James said 

"Yes me , you'll get it all in a minute , here's your three hundred Eric " 

"What ? three hundred for what " 

"For giving you that drink "

"What did you give me Ricky !!"

"I gave you your medicine I know it when you're cursed James "

"I took my fucking medicine before I came here so fuck you "

"Yeah I suspected that , so I put two in your cup just incase "

"Why do you think I'm under the curse right now ?"

"As soon as you said that she didn't come and that she left a letter I read it "

"What did she fucking say !!" It hit him that he forgot to read it before putting it on the present box " What did she say ???"

"Nothing !! that's exactly why I was suspicious because she didn't say anything weird here read it " he habded it over to James

-Happy birthday Aria you are great and a very lucky person to have found Ricky I wish you both a happy life together forever ,I love you both so much , and hope to see you again - "

James was looking confused about many things his emotions started to wake up a bit he started feeling guilty about leaving her instead of bringing her along 

"She was writing as if she was never seeing us again , as if it was her last words "

"Do you know how scared she was to be your sponsor she was afraid you would turn out to be someone who would hurt her or treat her badly , and I guess she read you right " Aria has always been the type of person who would cry when yo would she's a very sensitive and caring being 

"Why the fuck are you still her ass hole !!" Rick shouted at him "Do you want me to take you home myself , get going you fucking ass hole before she gets hurt !!" 

"We'll save you some cake , now please go and make sure she's okay " he then smiled a bit before vanishing in thin air 

He was praying nothing has happened to her in the hour he was away he was running in thin air thinking about the best way to apologise to her when he gets there not expecting to see what he was about to 

When he got there the mansion was on fire it was a fireball he freaked out running in absorbing as much as he can on the way to the room she was in , he kicked the door down to see Zoe unconscious on the bed with the shackles still on?? , he ran to get her out of them but the roof fell down hitting them both James was okay since fire can't hurt him but Zoe was burning he pulled her out and jumped out of the building with her in his arms 

She was barely breathing , the shackles heated and left a burn mark on both her legs , her right arm chest and stomach were badly burned , but the interesting thing was the fresh bite mark on her neck , he noticed on the way that her necklace was glowing but he thought it was just his imagination , he didn't know where to take her there was only a few people he knew that could heal her so he went to his favorite couple 

"Mrs Timothy please you've got to help her I don't know what happened I Just .. " He was tired , worried , angry and above all crying 

"Oh dear come in fast " She took him to the bedroom "Here put her down gently " He placed her on the bed and took a few steps back to give her room he looked at his shaking bloody hands then turned back to Mrs Timothy 

"Is she going to be alright , she's not going to die is she ?? "

"Dear !! I really need your help here !!" She called over her husband 

"What's wrong ??" He noticed Zoe and James and immediately lift his sleeves and went towards Zoe "What happened ?"

"I .. I .. the house just burned , it .. it was ... I just " 

"Shush !! " Mrs Timothy saw how worried James was so she took him out the room "Don't worry , my dear Marcus is a master in healing , I need you to calm down now and wash up "

"O.. Okay fine just .. take care of her , please she's all I've got "

"Don't worry you can trust us , go call Jarvis or who ever " she then went back when her husband called for her , he was alone , worried but most of all guilty as fuck because everything is his fault he felt like a little kid crying and sobbing but he had all the right this time 

He called Jarvis then Ricky because he needed his help in finding who did it , James isn't the type of people to just let go and move on even if Zoe will probably get angry , he was thinking of one thing how to kill this mother fucher 

"Ricky , come over to Mr and Mrs Timothy's place , it's important , I , I'll tell you everything when you get here .. oh and bring Aria if you can" He thought Zoe will be happy to see Aria when she wakes up .. if she wakes up

Jarvis got there as soon as James told him and went in to help Mr and Mrs Timothy he's a good healer not as good as those two but he could be handy , Ricky and Aria came after a while they had to wait for all the guests to leave . When he told them what happened Aria started crying Rick held her and calmed her down but he stayed strong because he noticed the look on James's face and the blood on his hands 

He sat Aria down then dragged James to a corner in the room "James , look at me , calm down , hey what's the matter with you ? how are you going to lead a war and be responsible of thousands if you can't handle the injury of your sponsor ??" James looked away he didn't want to be reminded of the war 

"Hey !! look at me when I'm talking to you you fucking cry baby !!, here's what you're going to do , first you're going to wash that blood of your hands , then me and you are going to kill that son of a bitch , but to do that I need you to put your war face on okay? , can you do that? " James was about to tear up 

"Hey look at me , can you do that ?!?! , for Zoe !!" Ricky was the best in peep talks he always knew what to say and when , and that was exactilly what James needed 

James looked up took a deep breath and cracked his neck before looking back at Ricky "let's do it !!"

Ricky smiled and hit James's back "That's what I wanted to hear , but seriously go wash before I lose it you know that's not normal blood " 

"Oh right " Zoes blood had a very strong smell and taset week vampires might die if they drink it but the powerful ones will just get stronger and that's the case with whoever burned the house and bit her , was it a vampire that James knew , or was it a vampire on the wolf's side ?? , he honestly he didn't care because no matter who it was James was going to erase him

He refused to leave without making sure Zoes condition was stable , so they started easy going back to the house seeing what Ricky could pick up 

"So what do you think ?? anything intresting ??" James had no pationse 

"Give me a minute , all I'm getting is ..." his eyes we're closed he moving around the house that was still warm touching the walls smelling each room he would walk into this was his thing 

"What ?? give me something ??" 

"what room was Zoe in ?" James led him up to the room on what was left of the stares down the hall to his room 

"She was in your room ?? , getting all hankey pankey huh James ?? " he said with his eyes still closed and his hands examing everything 

all James was thinking when he said that was "This isn't the time to be making jokes ass hole !! "

"What I just want to know whether or not you're still a virgin ? "

"It's none of your business , so don't try to look for it , I left three hours ago so look for what happened at that time "

"Sure ..i'm already on it " he moved around the room from side to side " there's a lot of cry " he said that in a painful tone 

"Okay the fire started then someone came in ... Zoe wanted to run but couldn't something held her down " It was obviously the shackles but he couldn't say that 

"And ??" 

"He was alone ... he talked to her a bit then ... he bit her and left " 

"Can't you hear what he said ??" 

"No the fire was to loud "

"Okay , what about what he looks like ??"

"Yeah that I can see , he looks familiar but I don't know who he is " 

"Well what am I to make out of that " He was furios there is nothing to help him , but wait !!! "You say he was alone ??"

"Yeah , why ?"

"So did he make the fire or did he use something like gasolien ?" if he was a fire bender like James it wouldn't be hard to find him 

"No he made it , but not like you do , he used .... lava ?? "

"Lava !! are you sure ??"

"Preatty much "

"That would explain it , let's go back Ricky , I think I have an idea about who might of done this !!" they went back to where Zoe and the rest we're 

They we're all in the kitchen talking , when they arrived they stopped 

"So ?? how is she ??" they looked at each other wondering who should answer

"Good ?? , I guess " Marcus answerd "We did everything and she should wake up soon "

"How soon ??"

"In a few days .... a week top?? "

"But she will wake up , for sure right??"

"... " he wasn't sure what to tell James there was a strong possibility that Zoe wouldn't wake up "She should , she's a strong little girl right??"

James didn't even wait for him to finish , he turned and went into the room where Zoe was a sleep , she was covered with a healing aura which is Jarvis's specialty it should speed her healing process , he sat next to her and held her cold hand , James's body temperature is higher when compared to humans and vampires , it's 5 degrees more than human and 20 degrees more than vampires , so you wouldn't be advised to stand near him on a hot summer day but in situations like these he came in hande 

"Are really going to leave me ?? " he put his head down kissing her soft and now warm hand "You won't die , you and me have a deal don't we , we're going to break each others curse , whether now or in a hundred years you will wake up , because Zoe isn't someone who breaks their promises " as he stood up to leave he looked at her one more time "Please don't break your promise , and wake up soon , that's an order from master !!" 

He closed the door after him then walked to the kitchen

"What do you know about Martin Lopez ?"

he was ready to avenge her


	7. The fenics VS the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds who burned Zoe and goes to confront him when they both have a steamy hot battle that damages the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for changing the title and taking too long to post this one but I hope you enjoy it

"Did I hear you say Martin lopez , as in Martin Jenin Lopez ? " asked Marcus (Mr Timothy )  
"Isn't that the hybrid that was in our school a few years ago ?" said aria as walking towards her boyfriend 

"Yes he is " James was almost certain it was him "does anyone know where I can find him ??"

"probably with the wolfs , but do you think he did it ??" they were all interested in this   
"James I don't think he did it, he would never do it to his own ... " Jarvis posed   
"What , he was our classmate nothing more , right ??" Ricky wondered

"He .. he is my cousin from my mother's side "   
"His mother and James's mother were sisters , she wasn't a vampire nor a supplier but she had it in her so when she got pregnant from a wolf "

"He was .. a mix " said Abby (Mrs Timothy ) "Okay I know that much , now why do you think he could do it ??"

"Because I ruined his bond with his supplier "  
"What is that why he left school ?? , I actually liked him he was a fun guy " said Aria   
"That's not how you're supposed to feel dear , but even though don't hybrids take from the father's side more than the mother "

"Yes and thats why I thought it wouldn't matter he can still live without a supplier , so why should the other girl risk years with him when it doesn't matter to him " 

"That didn't turn out so well did it ??"   
"No it didn't , I just said why waste your time with a hybrid when you're in a school full of vampires , I didn't know she thought I meant myself , she dumped him on site and started hitting on me , I guess my cousin took it the wrong way because after school he tried to burn of my head with ... lava "  
"And the house was burned with lava " Ricky added 

"He takes that from my mother's side we're all warm vampires , but he is a very strong creature maybe even stronger than me "

"Especially after biting Zoe , however " Jarvis is a smart ass he thought of something right away " since he is technically a wolf isn't he weak against "  
"Wolf spain !! , yeah but where do we get it from " Aria asked with her soft cute voice 

"Allow me to brag about my accomplishments as leader of war , Ricky you know where we stack our weapons right ?"

"Oh yeah !!, I forgot that we've been stacking wolf spane for weeks , I'll go get while you guys figure out where he is "

"Already got him he's attacking our blood banks as we speak along with a dozen of his wolf friends to , I guess they can't wait for the war to start"   
"Ricky get the wolf spain and met us there "   
"Okay take care "  
"Aria and Marcus stay here incase she wakes up "  
"But how about I go and Abey stays , I haven't fought in forever "  
"Now now dear we both know you're a better healer than me , what if she needs anything "  
" Fine but you take care out there "   
"Oh for real you're worried about me , dear haven't we been married for long enough for you to trust my capability of killing "

"Oh , you're right about that , what I meant was have fun "  
"Okay you bet I will " they kissed then the three ran out while Marcus and Aria stayed to watch over Zoe 

When they got there the whole building was on fire , and whoever was there was getting their hearts pierced and decapitated , they said a dozen but there was much more , that wasn't an issue though Jarvis controlled magnetic fields , so as soon as his feet touched the ground everyone around him flew the other direction , as for Abey she played with the wind she blew them away just by waving her hands 

"Martin !!!!! , where are you you dirty hybrid " lava from under the ground exploded around him , he didn't move at all though 

"So you came to avenge you're dead supplier huh "  
"No , I came to kick your ass for burning my house and scaring my beatiful supplier for no reason "  
"Oh so she's not dead ?? , I almost believe you , she might of had a chance if she wasn't chained to the bed ,she's dead and so will you be soon "

James laughed in sarcasm "You really are as pitiful as ever , I'm telling you she isn't dead , however you will be in a few minutes I Promise you that "  
"Yeah like you almost did 2 years ago after school "  
"Hey ! , you're the one who tried to melt my head of "  
"Wouldn't you do the same if you were me , you ruined my life and now i'm going to ruin yours "

He attacked James full speed of a vampire but the claws of a wolf but James was dodging every hit , James punched him from the left but Martin kicked him from the right , James kicked his skull but he dodged it and tackled him on the ground

James turned and flamed his armes , Martin isn't muten to fire only his Lava , so just one flamey punch should be enough , he punched once and twice but he kept blocking with lava . then the lava surrounded James and lifted him to the sky , and for some reason he couldn't move , then out of nowhere Martin came and was about to pierce his heart

James thought fast and absorbed all the heat from the lava into his own body , the lava cooled and turned to stone , so when Martin hit it it broke to pieces with James flying out completely on fire , they were both on fire and moving so fast no one knew where to look , but after a bit they both got tired and angry , they were equals 

When James noticed that Martin turned to a full fleshed wolf on fire , and as for james he started to lose it , and when he losses it , things get ugly , It was like watching a wolf fight a fenics

Martin came close to hitting James's heart many times , and Martin was filled with burns all over , it got so hot that James's face was almost cracking , Ricky was taking to long for some reason , but if james's condition keeps going down it won't matter 

They were both tired , and breathing fast , but James took advantage of that , he flew towards Martin picking him up and lifting him to the sky , going higher and higher to the point where both of their fires went out , and none of them could breath , but James kept going till he saw the stars , then turned Martins head to the ground and shot him down flying after him in full speed 

Martin hit the ground like a meteor , his skin black with red cracked , just like a burned piece of cole , and james landed on top of him as a flame , his skin was completely gone but he was still standing somehow "That's for my girl mut "

He noticed Martin was still breathing somehow , so he walked to grab the electric pole when the ground opened and swallowed Martin completely 

"Where do you think you're going you dirty mut !!" He started hitting the ground repeatedly , he had completely lost it , he was breaking through the ground in order to get to Martin and finish him off , he was yelling and shouting and getting even hotter , the flames coming out of his body were rising and spreading , if he doesn't calm down son he'll burn the whole place down 

So Jarvis and Abey had to interfere , Jarvis always holds an extra shot on him for cases like this , so he handed it to Abey   
"Aim for his neck " He jumped at him pinning him down surrounding him with the force field , he was getting angrier and stemming even more Abby jumped to give him the shot but he broke free and grabbed her arm   
"What do you think you're doing bitch , I'LL KILL YOU ALL !! " 

Abey screamed out before Jarvis took the shot and stuck it in his neck  
"No , noooooooo , I was finally free , I'll kill you one day , I ... WILL .... KILL .. " the fire flew out of him at once as he yelled his last words "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM "

the fire disappeared and james was unconscious   
"Go back ahead of us and get your arm fixed , I'll follow you when I make sure James is back "  
"Jarvis , that wasn't supposed to happen to James in a normal day what .."  
"Go check your arm we'll talk later , go before your arm dies off "  
She left without another word , Jarvis placed some kind of field on James's mind so that James is the one to wake up not someone or something else , he took a breath before carrying James on his back and standing to leave 

"Sorry I'm late what I miss ??" Asked Ricky as he hurried to them on the field   
"Everything actually , what took you so long anyway ??"  
"They were destroying our storedge , I stopped them , grabbed the wolfsbane , and came here as fast as I could "  
"Yeah well then you stay and take care of things here , I'll tell you everything when you get back "  
"Wow is James okay his skin looks a bit burned "  
"I'll see you in a minute " Jarvis ran to take James home , he knew how to deal with James's seagurs on the regular days , the full moon is different but this was even different then ever , he didn't know how to deal with it , but he would figure it out just like every time 

"Hows your arm Abey ?"  
"Here lay him down " Said Marcus as he lifted his sleeves   
"He doesn't need healing he's completely healed , he just needs rest " he laid him on the bed next to Zoe then left the room 

"I've been a healer for more than 10 years now and i've never seen such a burn as Abey's arm , it turned to cole if he kept burning her it would of turned to ash right away "

"Yeah that happens sometimes ,I hope you don't look differently about him , it wasn't him you know that right ?"  
"Of Course we know idiot " Yelled Abey "But I think we both know that what happened wasn't normal even for him"  
"Yeah , I noticed I know every type of insanity James has ever had , and some of what he'll have , but that was weird " Jarvis sounded tired , exhausted and everyone noticed 

"Jarvis I think you need a brake " Said Aria in sarcasm   
"Huh a break from what being his father , someone has to "  
"I've heard the bahamas are great this time of the year " Added Aria  
"Huh no , after all there are a few places I need to go to , maybe to the desert see my little girl , but I won't be gone for more than a few weeks "

"Oh yeah what is Anna 13 now " said Abey   
"Yeah she turns 14 next month "  
"Wait you have a daughter ! , where is she " Asked Aria   
"Yeah , She lives with her aunts sense I know nothing about raising a girl , or a supplier "  
"What about her mom??"   
"She's .. in a better place now "  
"Oh , I'm sorry Jarvis "  
"Nah , I got over it years ago " Jarvis was the example of a good father , he would tell everyone that he send his daughter to her ants because he doesn't know how to raise her , but deep down the real reason was to protect her from any of James's seigurs 

"You know that even though I only have one child , I always say two , since I've been raising James since he was 4, I always tell the ladies that I have a pretty princess and a handsome prince "  
Suddenly they all felt a cold chill through their bodys Jarvise stood up imedeatly knowing it wasnt a good sigen 

"What was that ?" Asked aria   
"Aria it's better for you to leave , as fast as you can go to the blood banks you'll find Ricky there "  
"But .."  
"NOW !! " she left   
"You don't think it might be him do you "

A Shiney figure appeared in front of them "Him !! do you not say my name anymore ?? "  
"great , who else wants to pay us a visit "  
"Maybe the grim reaper , Because I over heard you calling my son yours ?? , now I've killed your wife don't make me kill your daughter "  
"Oh yeah of course you can "  
"just because you sent her to the desert doesn't mean I can't reach her , go place her on the sun for all I care , I'll turn it to the next pluto "

"Look we don't have time for your big talk , if you're here to fight lets fight , but if you're here to talk then I don't think we have time for you"  
"Oh i'm not here to do anything , I just came to see my son and his new supplier "  
"Well I'm afraid we can't let you do that "  
"You're not the one to decide "  
"Yes I am , you could easily kill them both since you do hate them both "  
"Well it's worth the try isn't it "  
"Three against one , your chances aren't that high are they "  
"That never stopped me before , did it "

He wave his hand and all of a sudden Marcus and Abey were frozen stuck to the corner , he then turned back at Jarvis   
"So what did you say about that three to one "  
" We've been here before Zachary it never ends on your favor , do you want to go through this again "   
"No !! " he walked over to the ice berg and looked at his reflection   
"I didn't come here to fight , James had an unusual segure earlier correct "  
"Yes he did "

"He shouldn't be having thoughts segures until he's at the end , right before turning completely , I suggest he stops biting that supplier to often the bite is making him stronger therefore faster to turn "  
"I don't understand how you're able to talk normally aren't you insane "

"Yes !! , Zachary is , this is the voice in his head talking , if you're looking for old Zacho then you won't find him here"  
"Okay say I believe what you're saying about James , what's in it for you , why are helping him "  
"Because if he loses it completely I'll vanish from this body back to hell , and I don't want that not yet atleast "  
"Oh right there can not be two fully activated curses in the same family at the same time so save him save you "  
"Anyway if you get the message I'll be going now "  
"It was nice talking to you without having to kick your ass "  
"Don't get sentimental , you're not talking to Zachary you're talking to Samuel , I know everything about you , but can't care less I killed your wife to prove a point , and kidnap your girlfriend because I was bored , I don't like you and never will , goodbye " He vanished into the shadows leaving Jarvis in front of his two friends frozen bodies 

"Huh , thanks for reminding me about how fucked up my life is , god !! why do I have to un ice you every time ?!?! " it took him a while to un melt the ice of them , but by the time he did James was awake and tied to the bed next to Zoe .


End file.
